Despedidas en verano
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Los Kiwames son viajes largos, tendidos, perfectos para que las espadas se den cuenta cuánto dependen de los demás.


**_"Despedidas en verano"_**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra de _**DMM & Nitroplus**_. Este fanfic participa en la plataforma de Twitter **_tkrb_69_** , con el tema: "Verano"

 ** _Summary:_** Los Kiwames son viajes largos, tendidos, perfectos para que las espadas se den cuenta cuánto dependen de los demás.

* * *

 _ **I.**_

— Las despedidas deberían de darse en otro día que no sea verano.

Mutsunokami se encogió de hombros apenas escuchó el anuncio del nuevo Kiwame y no pudo evitar la queja que brotó de los labios, involuntaria, con ligero enojo.

— Tu ya tuviste la oportunidad, Mutsunokami.— Sin embargo Kashuu se acercó a él, elevando los brazos y las yemas de los dedos yendo a parar a las mejillas. Las estiró, deshaciendo el puchero que se había formado en la cara de la espada de Tosa.— Yo tambien quiero ir.

— ¡Pero la ciudadela no es divertida sin ti! — La voz se elevó, sin querer, haciendo que el más alto diera un paso al frente y le demostrara únicamente la diferencia de alturas que había entre ellos dos.

Nagasone se quedó viendo la escena en silencio, tratando de darle un nombre a lo que era más que evidente y que los demás miembros del Shinsengumi no parecían percatarse. — ¿Están saliendo? — Ladeó el rostro, preguntando al asistente de Izuminokami mientras bajaba el tono de la voz.

— De ninguna manera.

— Kiyomitsu es mi compañero, no lo dejaré salir con Mutsunokami.— Yasusada se cruzó de brazos, el acto egoísta había provenido de los celos, la posesión que adquirió al no querer dejar a su compañero en manos de alguien más.

— ¿No pueden ir a una habitación? — Las mejillas de la Kanesada se volvieron rojas, con la vergüenza que significaba ser el único espectador atento al beso que los otros dos se habían dado. — ¡Estoy intentando comer! — Golpeó la mesa tres veces, y solo así atrajo la atención de los demás que estuvieron en la conversación.

Nunca se dieron cuenta.

 ** _II._**

— ¿De verdad te vas a ir? — Yoshiyuki sostuvo de las manos a Kashuu, en un gesto de súplica y egoísmo.

— No seas idiota, Mutsunokami, me tengo que volver más fuerte.

— Pero es verano, Kashuu, deberíamos salir.— Se le aferró más, envolviendo la cintura mientras bajaba la cabeza. Mutsunokami recargó la frente en el hombro ajeno, apretó la cintura y arrugó el traje por completo.

— Estaré aquí antes de los fuegos artificiales, no seas dramático, Mutsunokami.— La espada de Okita revolvió los cabellos azabache de su compañero, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza. Paseó las yemas por el mentón y dio un primer beso en los labios ajenos.— Volveré.— Hubo dos besos más antes de que el cuarto contacto fuera más profundo, en busca de la compañía que se haría prolongada frente a las vacaciones de verano.

 ** _III._**

Pasan dos semanas, el inicio del alba después de la partida de la espada inicial sigue siendo comentada, algunos entre murmullos, otros más animados a esperar los nuevos cambios que trae consigo volver de la travesía.

— Kashuu siempre ha sido lindo, desde que llegó a la ciudadela.— La experiencia habla, solo las cinco iniciales son quienes conocen los secretos antes de que estuviera tan poblado el lugar.— Incluso ese lunar que no le gusta tener en la pierna, se ve muy bonito.

Mutsunokami puede imaginarlo, en los baños, cuando se enjuagaba antes de entrar a las aguas termales y de casualidad vio el lunar.

Kasen se le queda viendo, con la taza de té a medio enfriar y la sonrisa en los labios.— No debe tardar en regresar. — La risa interna es algo que nace y emana recuerdos del ayer. Kashuu estaba igual, cuando se enteró del viaje disponible para Mutsunokami y los días siguieron en espera de alguna carta que llegó dirigida a él.

— Ya se tardó.

 ** _VI._**

Con el inicio del verano, Mutsunokami había olvidado que los días eran más largos. Las noches más cortas y el tiempo para soñar se veía interrumpido por la ansiedad de un anuncio que seguía sin llegar.

En los ojos nació el desvelo y la preocupación creciente de la ciudadela. A leguas se notaba que no estaba descansando y tan solo en tres semanas tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería, buscando a Yagen, recurriendo a los medicamentos para que conciliara el sueño.

Cuándo despertó, hubo lágrimas en los ojos y susurró un nombre que pensó muerto en las memorias superadas.

 _"Ryoma…"_

 _ **V.**_

Yamatonokami se negó más de una vez; quedándose al margen del asunto cuando vio los primeros síntomas de depresión y el aura negra aparecer alrededor del inicial. Hizo un puchero, y cedió únicamente porque sería problemático tener que cuidar a una espada en ese estado.

— Son de Kiyomitsu.— Extendió tres cartas, cada una escrita con la mejor caligrafía que jamás vio Yasusada en su vida. Y al otro, se le iluminaron los ojos, la inscripción con el nombre de Yoshiyuki le dio tanto qué soñar y la espada de Okita se dio casi por vencido.— ¡Más te vale no hacerle ningún daño! — Reclamó, saliendo de la habitación mientras dejaba en la privacidad del espacio la emoción flotando y la concentración del tosano sobre las cartas.

 ** _VI._**

— Eres imposible, Mutsunokami, pensé que vendrías a verme.— Kiyomitsu habló solo, después de dar un reporte final al maestro y saludar a sus compañeros con sus nuevas galas el primer sitio que buscó fue la habitación de Mutsunokami.— … Te dije que no me iba a tardar... tanto.— Fue casi un mes entre cada Era, Kashuu no logró medir el tiempo y antes de darse cuenta lo que quería saber era algo de lo que ya estaba consciente, que pudo reafirmar una vez más en el viaje. — Estás hecho un desastre.— Quitó el cabello de la frente, se arrodilló a un lado e inclinó la cabeza para alcanzar los labios ajenos: dio un primer beso de bienvenida, uno segundo que deseó y esperó el tercero que quería correspondido.

Luego terminó por acostarse a un lado, dejando que el cansancio venciera. Solo sintió un agarre sobre su cintura y el calor compartido entre los dos. — Yoshiyuki, estoy en casa.


End file.
